


His Butler, Warm

by RueLawliet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoring Sebastian, Falling In Love, Grumpy Ciel, M/M, Not Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/RueLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Ciel has noticed something different in the way Sebastian acts around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very aware that some may see this as extremely OOC, but as there are so many fics where Sebastian is evil/manipulative/abusive/downright cold, I wanted to do something completely different, and give him the warm and fuzzies. What can I say, I had a craving. :)

Ciel’s eyebrow twitched as his luxurious bedroom was flooded with sunlight. He let out an irritated growl as he saw Sebastian’s downright cheerful expression, attempting to burrow into his bedcovers even further. He glared at nothing as he heard the gentle clinking that accompanied Sebastian’s smooth voice.

“Bocchan, though your propensity for being difficult at all times is really quite adorable, you must eat something first. Once your needs this morning are satisfied, then you may sulk.” Ciel grit his teeth, not needing to see his faithful butler’s face to know that he had a wide smirk plastered across his face. With a sigh, he sat up and stretched, his eyes closing and nose scrunching involuntarily. Sebastian smiled, resisting the urge to poke that tiny nose, and fetched the gleaming silver tray that contained his master’s breakfast when he heard the Earl’s demanding tone.

****

Ciel, now fed and dressed, rolled his eyes as Sebastian disappeared to find the source of a particularly loud crash from the depths of the manor. Moving to look out of the window, the little earl silently contemplated the actions of his demon butler. As Sebastian was dressing him, his hands lingered for longer than entirely appropriate. Grazing his stomach, sliding up his arms and shoulders, caressing his neck, stroking his legs lightly. Each touch he noticed made Ciel quiver slightly, and by the time he was fully dressed his face felt entirely too warm. A sigh escaped him as he perched upon the window seat. He was being utterly ridiculous, of course. Such touches were simply caused by Sebastian doing his job, he certainly wasn’t doing on purpose. Ciel gave a small nod to himself, before pausing with furrowed brows. Although... Sebastian may have touched him deliberately, to get some sort of reaction from the earl. Either anger, or some sort of involuntary reaction indicating that the touches pleased him. 

Enough of this nonsense. Ciel let out a small huff, rising from the window seat and beginning the journey to his study. He had work to do, and it was unbecoming of a Phantomhive to neglect such duties in favour of daydreaming about butlers. Even devilishly handsome ones.

****

Sebastian sighed, absently scolding a stuttering and blushing Mey-Rin for breaking yet another tea set. His mind was elsewhere entirely, recalling the small touches his – regrettably – gloved hands bestowed upon his beloved Bocchan. He had allowed himself the pleasure, hoping that his Bocchan was too preoccupied letting out grumpy huffs to notice any change in the usual routine. He had felt the boy shivering slightly, but reasoned that the earl was merely angry. He had witnessed the prideful little earl angry many times, and was endlessly amused to notice that his Bocchan quivered with annoyance, and when his fury was particularly palpable the boy fairly seized with rage.

As Mey-Rin scuttled off to find a broom, the demon turned and made his way to the room his master had assigned him. As the door clicked shut, he leant his back against it, allowing his head to rest against the heavy wood while his eyes closed. His eyebrows lowered as he pondered his current predicament. How did he become so utterly and completely enchanted by a simple human? A boy, a mere child, prideful and sullen. As a demon, he was of course drawn to sin, and the sin surrounding the child grew by the day. However, he knew that was not the reason for his sudden interest. The earl had been displaying nearly all of the deadliest sins daily for years, and he was more than aware of how it felt to be enveloped in the delicious miasma of sin that enveloped the young Phantomhive.

Still, whatever the reason, his feelings had grown and flourished until they became something he never thought himself able to feel. It would be laughable really, if it wasn’t supposed to be impossible. A demon falling in love with a human? How poetic. Sebastian’s eyes opened slowly, a wickedly tempting thought dancing before him. Perhaps his Bocchan could develop a fondness for him? The earl certainly felt no love for Lady Elizabeth, or at least nothing beyond familial affection. Perhaps his Bocchan’s frozen little heart could be persuaded to thaw for a demon from the depths of hell, with a little encouragement. Sebastian smirked, straightening his jacket. Prepare to fall, Bocchan.

****

Ciel ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly bored and frustrated. Paperwork could go and hang for all he cared. After a few hours of the same thing rephrased in as many different ways as possible, he thought it was high bloody time for some tea. Luckily for the young Phantomhive, Sebastian promptly knocked on the study door before wheeling in a trolley with tea and a covered dish. Ciel smiled slightly. One hell of a butler indeed. Sebastian came to a stop next to the desk that was haphazardly covered in pieces of paper, and couldn’t help but smile at the way his Bocchan’s hair stuck up in wayward spikes.

“Oh my, it seems as if you’ve been caught in a gale, Bocchan.” The demon chuckled, reaching out and straightening the offending strands. Ciel gave a tiny scowl, but otherwise ignored his butler in favour of staring fixedly at the covered dish on the trolley, as if willing the lid to fly off by the force of his will alone. Sebastian poured his Bocchan’s tea, taking slightly more time than usual, and nearly laughed aloud at the offended glower he received in response. He set the tea down on the desk, making room by neatly stacking the scattered papers with an almost absent hand, before turning to the covered dish. Ciel sat straighter in his chair, interested to see what gorgeous confection his butler saw fit to present him with. The lid was removed, and the plate gently deposited in front of him. 

“For your snack, Bocchan… A slice of Devil’s Food Cake.” Sebastian grinned like a Cheshire cat, watching his Bocchan admire the chocolate cake with the richest of chocolate frosting. He presented the earl with a fork, and watched as Ciel took his first bite. As Ciel’s mouth closed over the fork, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and take the time to appreciate the light chocolate sponge contrasted by the thick, creamy frosting. He sighed, once again delighted by yet another of Sebastian’s delicious creations, though he’d never admit it aloud.

“Barely acceptable.” He sniffed, though in truth it was the most delicious thing Sebastian had ever made for him, and the taste of it spread a warm feeling of contentment through him. Though, as he saw the fond smile cross Sebastian’s face, he suspected his butler knew the truth. Ciel looked away from his butler, busying himself with the rest of his treat. Sebastian continued straightening the earl’s desk, whisking away the plate that had quickly been cleared of even the smallest crumb. Ciel attempted to maintain his indifferent scowl, however his eyes widened in surprise as Sebastian extended his arm and gently stroked his Bocchan’s delicate jaw, leaning until their faces nearly touched.

“You really should smile more often, Bocchan. It’s your second cutest expression, after all. Although,” He smirked, watching Ciel’s lips part in surprise as a blush stole across his cheeks. “your current expression is by far your most appealing.” He winked at the now crimson Ciel, before sauntering out of the study, trolley in tow.

As the door shut behind his devilish butler, Ciel was left to wonder how to calm his rapidly beating heart.


	2. Roses for My Master

Much later, Sebastian once again quietly entered his master’s study, utterly unsurprised to see the little Phantomhive slumped over the desk and deeply asleep. With a fond smile and a shake of his head, Sebastian effortlessly picked Ciel up out of his chair. Holding his Bocchan close, the demon butler soundlessly navigated his way to Ciel’s bedroom, gently depositing the sleeping boy atop the luxurious bedcovers. He carefully removed the Earl’s shoes, before covering him with a blanket. He gazed at Ciel’s face, relaxed and carefree in sleep, and couldn’t help but gently stroke his fingers across his Bocchan’s porcelain cheek. _Beautiful._

 

Sebastian smiled, before gently placing an object on the pillow that supported the head of his beloved, and leaving the boy to his slumber.

 

\--

 

Ciel woke slowly, trying to cling to oblivion for as long as possible. Opening his eyes a mere crack, he noticed a dark blob next to him. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he glanced over to find that the blob was in fact a rose. A pure black rose. The petals were dark as a raven’s wing, yet when he touched them gently they were as delicate and alive as any other rose he had seen. There was no need to wonder where - or rather who - it came from, but he couldn’t figure out why it had been left for him to find. Granted, roses are usually given as a sign of affection, but surely that could not be what Sebastian intended. He was a demon, Ciel wasn’t even certain that he felt emotions, at least not in the same way a human would.

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he returned his attention to the rose. He stroked the petals softly one more time, before getting to his feet and stretching slightly. The Earl retrieved his shoes, and the rose, before setting off to his study once more. Once settled behind his desk, he placed the rose upon it, ensuring it wouldn’t be crushed while he worked. Ciel inhaled slowly.

 

“Sebastian.”

 

A second later his butler entered the study, bowing before the Earl. Ciel studied Sebastian’s face, looking for some sign that might tell him why the demon had left a rose beside him, but found only the usual inscrutable smile that his butler so often wore.

 

“You called for me, Bocchan?”

 

Ciel studied his expression a moment longer, before giving a small nod. “Bring some tea, Sebastian. Don’t take too long.” He sniffed, reaching for the dreaded pile of papers stacked neatly on the desk, watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye. The demon bowed slightly, before his eyes fell upon the rose sitting on the desk. A small, soft smile spread across the butler’s features, as his eyes glanced fondly towards his little Bocchan.

 

“Right away, Bocchan.”

 

Ciel gazed after Sebastian as he left the study, his mind fixated upon his mysterious demon butler, and what he could possibly be attempting to achieve by the gift of a rose. Though Ciel had no experience with such matters, he had already established that a rose given in such a manner is usually a sign of romantic affection. But how would he find out if that is what Sebastian intended? How was he to know whether the gift was Sebastian showing that he cared for him, or whether it was some odd game the demon was playing? The way Sebastian smiled when he saw the rose implied that he meant the gift as a token of affection, and the way the demon looked at him reinforced that thought.

 

Ciel sighed, bending over his paperwork once again. He didn’t understand why Sebastian would display this… _courting_ behaviour. Especially not towards a boy, for as much as he asserted that he wasn’t a child, physically he was _small_ and practically _girlish_ in stature. Ciel scowled, cursing his petite frame, and cursing Sebastian for making him so conscious of his appearance.

 

With a fresh scowl, Ciel practically attacked his paperwork, determined to focus on it as deeply as possible in the vain hope of willing himself into a coma. Before he could get too involved in mutilating the never-decreasing stack, Sebastian swept into the room with the tea trolley. The demon raised a brow in amusement as the scratching of Ciel’s pen nearly tore through his hated paperwork, and began pouring the tea. Ciel abruptly stopped butchering the stack of paper, allowing himself to admire the curve of Sebastian’s jaw, and avidly following the way his hair swept along his face as he moved. Sebastian’s hellish eyes flicked up to meet Ciel’s own, and he gifted the Earl with a soft smile as he set the cup and saucer on the desk.

 

“Your tea, Bocchan. I hope it is to your liking.”

 

Ciel glanced down, seeing the vapour rising enticingly from the cup, before his eye was caught by the black rose petals scattered on the saucer, curling gently. He felt warmth bloom in his chest as he took the cup in hand and sipped at the sweet tea, allowing himself to hold Sebastian’s gaze. As he returned the cup to its resting place, he decided a little boldness was in order, and did not toss a frown at the butler, as he usually would.

 

“It is indeed to my liking, Sebastian. In fact, I do believe today’s teatime is more to my liking than any before it.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly in well-concealed surprise, his smile becoming warmer. He placed his hand to his breast, dipping into a bow as he appreciated the sight of Ciel’s smooth face, for once without a thunderous scowl. He understood the tiny Earl completely. His Bocchan liked the gift of the rose, and the addition of the petals to his teatime. His affections were welcome. He felt a dark thrill of satisfaction, also understanding that his Bocchan wasn’t about to make it easy for him. To win the heart of Ciel Phantomhive, he would need every ounce of charm and imagination he could muster. A spark of excitement flashed through him, and he couldn’t hide the fondness in his expression.

 

“I shall endeavour to continue pleasing you to the best of my ability, Bocchan.”

 

  
~ ~ ~

 

That night, Ciel relaxed in his bed, wondering what his demonic butler might do next. As he contemplated the ways Sebastian might attempt to capture his heart, he finally began to examine his own feelings. He would be lying, utterly and completely, if he denied that Sebastian was unfairly attractive. He would also be lying if he denied that he already held a certain fondness for him, no matter how irritating his innate smugness could be. He blinked in surprise as his mind took the image of Sebastian’s lips curled into his usual smug grin and decided to make him consider how those lips might feel against his own.

 

His eyebrows shot to his hairline, considering just how Sebastian might react if Ciel suddenly kissed that smile of his. Would his smile widen, becoming even more insufferable? Would his face slacken in surprise, eyes widening to rival the moon in terms of size? Would the demon have a moment of hesitation, or would he respond immediately?

 

Ciel paused, a shiver running down his spine. And then, he wondered what the response might be. A soft, unhurried brushing of lips, the demon’s thumb gently stroking his jaw? Or, would Sebastian come alive with passion, ripping off his gloves to thread his fingers through Ciel’s hair, angling the Earl to his liking as he eased his no doubt wicked tongue into his master’s mouth?

 

Ciel pressed a hand to his chest in surprise as his heart gave a particularly violent thump. Clearly it didn’t matter which way his butler responded, his own body would respond just as ardently. A small smile crossed his face as he settled further into his bed, allowing sleep to blanket him.

 

 


End file.
